


Pide y se te dará

by Amaltea_olenska



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaltea_olenska/pseuds/Amaltea_olenska
Summary: Aziraphale estaba nervioso. Había seguido las instrucciones que Crowley le había dejado y ahora estaba esperándolo en la habitación. Hace poco habían empezado su vida sexual juntos y cuando el ángel le dijo al demonio que estaba listo para probar algo nuevo, la verdad, no sabía qué esperar.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pide y se te dará

Aziraphale estaba nervioso. Había seguido las instrucciones que Crowley le había dejado y ahora estaba esperándolo en la habitación. Hace poco habían empezado su vida sexual juntos y cuando el ángel le dijo al demonio que estaba listo para probar algo nuevo, la verdad, no sabía qué esperar. Sabía que los humanos podían ser muy creativos en el tema. Algunas opciones le daban verdadera curiosidad mientras que otras le parecían simplemente repulsivas, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía predecir lo que su antiguo rival le iba a proponer. Esa mañana, Aziraphale había encontrado una caja finamente decorada sobre su cama con una nota que le indicaba que se lo pusiera y lo esperara a la hora de siempre. Y ahí estaba ahora, frente al espejo vistiendo un baby doll blanco con trasparencias y peluche en el cuello que resaltaba los pechos redondos de su esfuerzo femenino, acompañado con medias de encaje, un par de tiras que no había forma en que cumpliesen la función de ropa interior, y una vincha con largas orejas. Pero ninguna de esas piezas era tan intrigante como la segunda cajita que había dentro paquete. Por el tamaño diría que era un reloj, pero la naturaleza de lo que iban a hacer y la nota que decía “guarda esto para después” le aseguró que definitivamente se trataba de otra cosa. Luego de muchas vueltas, la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él, y la abrió. “ _No es como si fuera a usarlo ahora_ –pensó. - _Solo voy a mirar_ ”. Dentro había una pieza de metal puntiaguda adherida a lo que parecía un pompón blanco. ¿Eso es…

-¡Ángel! –anunció Crowley emocionado al entrar en la habitación.

Aziraphale cerró rápidamente la cajita y volteó a ver a… le tomó un momento procesar lo que estaba viendo. Crowley. Su amado Crowley. Dulce y sensual Crowley, estaba usando lo que parecía ser un corset negro con medias de encaje. Un par de tiras que tampoco cumplían eficazmente su labor como ropa interior y dejaban al descubierto su orgulloso esfuerzo masculino. Sobre su roja cabellera coronaba una vincha con orejas puntiagudas que coincidían en color y, si sus ojos no le fallaban, mientras Crowley se meneaba mientras hacía su propia inspección sobre su compañero, una larga cola de zorro colgaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Ángel? Porque yo estoy definitivamente disfrutado la vista.

-Oh, Crowley. Yo, ehm… digo, nunca se me hubiera… y no es que me desagrade, todo lo contrario, pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo así?

-Ngh.

Lo que pasó por la cabeza de Crowley fue una sucesión de reflexiones sobre sus propios gustos, lo que podría gustarle a Aziraphale, las expectativas que creyó había sobre él, su total inexperiencia en este tipo de cosas, y sugerencias de internet.

Contrariamente a los que se cree, los demonios no suelen participar en actividades sexuales para corromper a los humanos. Suelen incitarlas, tentar a los individuos hasta que se rinden ante la lujuria, pero casi nunca se involucran; y si lo hacen, es más por un sentido de curiosidad, al igual que con la comida. Pueden hacerlo, pero realmente no lo necesitan. Los seres no terrenales tienen otras maneras de expresar su amor hacia otros seres. Y los demonios no aman. No lo han hecho desde que eran ángeles. No confían en nadie y por eso no se involucran con nadie. ¿Crowley? Bueno, todos sabemos que ese chico nunca fue un demonio normal.  
En todo caso, Crowley no dominaba el tema como los demonios de la lujuria, pero en todos sus años estudiando a los humanos, podía decir que el sexo era algo que hacían por placer y para expresar su afecto de la manera más íntima posible. Hecho de mala manera, podía devenir en el descarrilamiento de los deseos carnales y lastimar a una o ambas de las partes. Pero hecho de la manera correcta, podía profundizar el lazo entre 2 personas. Crowley quería eso, pero ¿Cuál era la manera correcta para ellos? Supuso que tendrían que averiguarlo sobre la marcha.

Después del No Apocalipsis, era más que obvio que ambos eran devotos el uno del otro, pero curioso por naturaleza como era, Crowley no puedo evitar hacerle la propuesta a su amado. Su sorpresa al no encontrar ninguna resistencia, no fue nada comparada con la sorpresa que tuvo durante su primera noche juntos y Aziraphale apareció con un esfuerzo femenino. No es que no le gustase o tuviera preferencias al respecto, él amaba a Aziraphale tomara la forma que tomara. Pero siempre pensó que el ángel se sentiría más cómodo al hacer un esfuerzo masculino.

El aludido en cuestión, al notar la pregunta en la cara de su compañero… ¿Pareja? ¿Podría decirse ahora que iban a consumar su unión en el sentido bíblico, que eran una pareja? Bueno, ya pensaría en eso después. Aziraphale solo evadió su mirada y balbuceó algo sobre “ _muy vergonzoso ser la parte dominante, no sabría qué hacer_ ” y “ _definitivamente me sentiría más a gusto con otro tipo de esfuerzo, pero creo que este tipo de anatomía está más adaptado para recibir_ ”.

Crowley estaba seguro de que el ángel había hecho su parte de investigación y había leído en alguna parte que el clítoris tiene muchas más terminaciones nerviosas que el pene y sus orgasmos eran más intensos. El muy bastardo.

Fuera como fuese, ambos se tomaron su tiempo en explorarse y experimentar cada sensación que sus corporaciones les permitían. Besos, caricias, mordidas, arañazos. Todo estaba permitido en pos de descubrir qué era lo que más les gustaba y lo que no. Claro que su parte favorita era el post orgasmo, ambos sin aliento recostados unos al lado de otro, todavía tocándose, sin distinguir entre la realidad de sus corporaciones y la divinidad de sus formas etéreas.

Aziraphale ya se había acostumbrado a tener sexo en su forma de mujer y con esa nueva confianza empezaron a intentar todo tipo de poses, no siempre con éxito. Hasta que un día, precisamente mientras estaba cegado por su último orgasmo, mencionó que le gustaría intentarlo con genitales masculinos, aunque no sabía si sería igual de práctico.

“ _¿El ángel acaba de decir que quiere… anal?_ ” Fue ahí cuando los engranajes de Crowly empezaron a girar. Primero pensó que debería aprovechar la confianza femenina de Aziraphale para introducirlo al tema. Una vez acostumbrado a la acción, sería más fácil intentarlo como hombre, en lugar de someterlo a los nervios de una segunda primera vez. Así que mujer será. Segundo, fue encontrar la herramienta perfecta para irlo acostumbrando sin hacerle daño. Tercero, los nervios seguirían interponiéndose en su camino hacia el placer carnal, así que una distracción no estaría mal. Quizá algo que lo ponga más nervioso que el acto en sí mismo. Un atuendo sexy debería hacer el truco, además siempre se imaginó cómo se vería el ángel con algo que no fuera su viejo y desgastado traje de 3 piezas. Oh, sí, esas visiones estaban haciendo un numerito en sus pantalones. Pero tampoco quería incomodarlo demasiado así que un poco de empatía debería cerrar su artimaña. Crowley amaba sentirse sexy y estaba seguro que el ángel también agradecería la solidaridad. El resto fueron sugerencias de internet.

Así pues, nos encontramos con Aziraphale recostado de espaldas en la cama, con las piernas bien abiertas, mientras Crowley usa esa divina, ¿o debería decir endiablada? Lengua suya entre los pliegues de su vulva. Aziraphale podría jurar que muta a su forma viperina en el momento en que se enreda en su clítoris y luego sisea mientras se introduce en su vagina. Todo esto sin necesidad de retirar las tiras que hacían muy mal su papel de ropa interior. Crowley esperó a que su ángel experimente su primer orgasmo de la noche de esta forma antes de proseguir. No tuvo que esperar mucho, cuando sintió que una mano le tiraba del cabello. Acto seguido el cuerpo de Aziraphale se arqueó dejando oír un gemido ahogado. Así como Aziraphale era propenso a comer, Crowley lo era más de beber, y vaya que disfrutaba de los jugos de Aziraphale. Se habían convertido en su nuevo vicio terrenal.

Luego de lamer cada gota que escurría por los muslos del ángel, y asegurarse de que se encontrara lo suficientemente relajado y contento, tomó el pequeño frasco que no se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche momentos antes. Embadurnó bien sus dedos con el contenido, y antes de que Aziraphale bajara de su orgasmo, volvió a atacar sus genitales con su lengua mientras sus dedos masajeaban su entrada posterior. Poco a poco, uno de sus dedos fue ejerciendo presión hasta que su nueva y perfecta manicura negra desapareció dentro. Aziraphale quiso gemir el asombro de la intrusión, pero Crowley, largo como era, ya estaba en su boca, callando toda protesta con esa escurridiza lengua. El beso no duró mucho y el demonio prosiguió su trabajo en la parte baja. Retiró entonces la punta de su dedo que nunca dejó de masajear, y lo reemplazó con su lengua. ¡Esa condenada lengua otra vez! Esa lengua que le hacía perder la cordura y ahora sí estaba seguro de que cambiaba de forma por cómo la sentía serpentear dentro suyo, cada vez más adentro. Imposiblemente adentro.

-Creo que ya podemos intentar abrirte un poco más –dijo el demonio sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué? -la nublada mente de Aziraphale no atinaba a descifrar a qué se refería su compañero, a lo que Crowley simplemente se dio la vuelta y dio un tirón a la cola de zorro que traía puesta.

Aziraphale puedo ver en ese momento cómo la cola subía por sus piernas y nacía, no al final de la columna como lo hacen las colas normalmente en el reino animal, sino que se perdía dentro de sus bien definidas nalgas. Al tirar un poco de ella se podía ver con más claridad que una pieza metálica la mantenía dentro de su ano y evitaba que cayera. Así que así lo había hecho…

-Como puedes ver, soy un zorro, ángel, y tú, eres un conejo. Pero todavía no estás completo –dijo Crowley estirándose hasta llegar a la cajita que había quedado olvidada y sacando su contenido.

Las tiras que Aziraphale se negaba a llamar tanga, lo habían distraído tanto en su impracticabilidad, que no se dio cuenta que dejaban libre y bien enmarcado su trasero.

-Ahora, ángel –dijo Crowley mientras se recostaba boca arriba en el lado a los pies de la cama.- No es justo que yo sea el único que hace todo el trabajo.

Tomando la indirecta, Aziraphale se levantó y se colocó boca abajo encima de Crowley en un 69 y procedió a darle toda la atención al pene del demonio, que hasta ahora había aguantado pacientemente su turno. Mientras Crowley empezada a sentir ese placentero y cada vez más familiar burbujeo en su estómago, prosiguió con su labor, succionando todos los jugos de Aziraphale con su boca, mientras sus manos insertaban cuidadosamente la cola de conejo bañada en lubricante. Lentamente. Haciendo pequeños movimientos de arriba abajo. Metiendo un milímetro más cada vez. Acostumbrándolo. Abriéndolo.

Era doloroso. Aziraphale podía dar fe de ello. Pero también podía decir que mientras más se acostumbraba, más agradable se le hacía, y más era lo que necesitaba para saciar el nuevo deseo que nacía en su interior. Su mente empezaba a perderse nuevamente en las sensaciones cuando sintió un plop en su parte trasera.

-¡Hasta que por fin entró! ¿Cómo lo sientes, ángel?

-Se siente un poco… ¿Intrusivo?

-Mhn.

Crowley sabía que ahora debía asociar la sensación de tener algo atorado en el trasero, con el placer. Hasta ahora había hecho un buen trabajo, pero ya era hora de acelerar el paso. Se levantó hasta ponerse de rodillas y maniobró a Aziraphale hasta tenerlo nuevamente sobre su espalda y levantó sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en sus propios hombros, exponiendo su pelvis y su nueva cola de conejo.

-Creo que esta parte se ha sentido un poco descuidada esta noche, vamos a devolverle un poco de protagonismo, ¿Sí? – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, introdujo su miembro en el sexo de Aziraphale.

El ángel pensó que no había nada de angelical en lo que estaba sucediendo. Crowley lo penetró de una sola estocada limpia, y la nueva presión que añadía el tapón le bloqueó el resto de los sentidos. Su vista estaba desenfocada, ya no podía percibir los sonidos a su alrededor y hasta había olvidado cómo respirar. Al menos, en su caso, no era algo que realmente necesitara. Crowley todavía no se había venido ni una sola vez así que su pene estaba hinchado y ansioso. Oh, señor misericordioso, cómo sentía cada grumo en su interior, cada forma irregular siendo frotada y aprisionada entre el miembro de su amado y la pieza metálica en su recto, a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, pero con la fuerza de una eyaculación pendiente. Su boca se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua sin llegar a emitir siquiera un gemido completo. Sus ojos empezaros a lagrimear. Sus senos se mecían presa de la gravedad. Se sentía abusado. Y le encantaba.

Después de algunos minutos, Crowley ya no puedo seguir conteniéndose y llegó al climax pintando de blanco el interior de su ángel. Bueno, él siempre se ha visto bien de blanco, pensó. Se aseguró de seguir moviéndose un poco más dentro de su ángel hasta que este estuviera satisfecho y luego retiró su pene cuidadosamente, chorreando semen desvergonzadamente sobre las sábanas.

Mientras Aziraphale salía de su propio trance, lo atrajo hacia él atrapándolo en sus aún temblorosos brazos. Empezó a repartir pequeños besitos por toda su cara en señal de agradecimiento y luego juntó sus frentes hasta que la respiración de ambos se calmó.

-Tomaré eso como que te gustó.

-Fue muy intenso, te concedo eso.

-Oh, todavía no tienes una opinión concreta al respecto. Tal vez deberías repetir la experiencia hasta que estés seguro.

-Tú, vil serpiente, al menos espera que vuelva a sentir mis piernas.

Varias risas, besos y un milagro para dejar las sábanas como nuevas, después; Aziraphale se encontraba sobre sus rodillas apoyando su rostro en una almohada. No por comodidad sino por la vergüenza que le producía presentar su trasero con el tapón aún dentro.

-Ahora, esto es lo que llamo una vista, ángel. Si pudiera la enmarcaría y la tendría en cada habitación de mi departamento.

Los muslos carnosos de Aziraphale cubiertos por las medias de encaje, las finas tiras de la tanga dejando paso libre a sus partes íntimas, sus labios mayores y menores rojos e hinchados por toda la actividad previa, aun escurriendo sus jugos mezclados con el semen de Crowley, la cola de conejo irrumpiendo sobre sus nalgas, mientras que el borde del baby doll caía suavemente a los lados terminado de decorar del cuadro. La única razón por la que Crowley no se estiraba a coger su celular y activar su cámara, la mejor del mercado, era porque sabía que el principado podía fácilmente acabar su existencia si lo hacía. Con lo gentil y dulce que era Aziraphale, era fácil olvidar que fue el guardián de la puerta este del Edén por algo. Y Crowley aún no podía cavar su propia tumba. Todavía tenía que completar su misión.

Delicadamente empezó a retirar el tapón que yacía atorado dentro de su ángel, observando si el aludido presentaba algún signo de disconformidad. Cuando el obstinado objeto por fin salió haciendo pop, Crowley pudo ver el túnel que se formaba en la cavidad de su compañero. La forma en que la entrada se contraía sin llegar a cerrarse era totalmente indecente. Introdujo un par de dedos lubricados para tantear la zona y no encontró ninguna resistencia. Tanteó la sensibilidad de las paredes con movimientos circulares, tijereteó un poco y finalmente empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos repetidas veces. El ángel parecía responder de maravilla, ahogando gemidos en la almohada y moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás.

-Yo creo que ya estás listo, ángel.

Aziraphale asintió con la cabeza aún enterrada en la almohada y Crowley, lamiéndose el labio dio gracias por la comida que estaba por devorar. Cogió la cintura de Aziraphale con ambas manos y con un sonido gutural del que no se sabía capaz, se adentró en el ángel. Tan apretado. Tan caliente. Como la primera vez. Pero diferente. Algo en su cerebro que le decía que ese no era el agujero correcto. Un recorrido por la historia de la humanidad. Antinatural. Aberrante. Sodomia. Tabú. Quizá solo era un efecto psicológico, pero todo eso lo hacía incluso más deseable. Oh, dios, satanás, ¡Alguien!

Mientras, Aziraphale sentía que podía partirse por la mitad, era demasiado. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, pero podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblando. La mandíbula le dolía de lo fuerte que estaba mordiendo la almohada. Crowley, oh, dulce Crowley, se agachó cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y le susurró al oído que no se movería hasta que se acostumbrara. Besó sus hombros, su cabello. Acarició su espalda, sus muslos, sus senos. Mordisqueó su cuello y luego empezó a recitar uno de sus poemas favoritos al oído.

_¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cuente las formas:_   
_Te amo desde el hondo abismo hasta la región más alta_   
_que mi alma pueda alcanzar, cuando persigo en vano_   
_las fronteras del Ser y la Gracia._

Mientras las palabras envolvían a Aziraphale en calma y promesas de amor, su cuerpo dejó temblar, y Crowley lentamente empezó a moverse.

_Te amo en el calmo instante de cada día,_   
_con el sol y la tenue luz de la lámpara._   
_Te amo en libertad, como se aspira al Bien;_   
_Te amo con pureza, como se alcanza la Gloria._

El dolor iba subsidiando, y algo en el vientre de Aziraphale empezaba a hacerse presente. Aún dolía, pero ya no era un dolor malo, podría decirse que era un dolor agradable. Se sentía lleno y que sus movimientos estaban restringidos. Su respiración era pesada y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. El mundo había desaparecido y el tiempo con él. Solo existía esa habitación y ellos.

_Te amo con la pasión que antes puse_   
_en mis viejos lamentos, con mi fe de niña._   
_Te amo con la ternura que creí perder_   
_cuando mis santos se desvanecieron._

El ritmo seguía siendo lento pero consistente. Los gemidos de Aziraphale, ya no tan agudos y desesperados como antes, sino graves y ahogados, empezaron a llenar la habitación. Sus senos balanceándose tan pesadamente que Crowley tuvo que tomarlos con sus manos abiertas y apretujarlos contra su pecho. Sus caderas cobraron vida propia y empezaron a encontrarse con el miembro del demonio en cada embestida, haciendo la penetración más profunda. Entonces un pensamiento asaltó al ángel: _“Crowley me está cogiendo analmente, mientras él mismo está usando un tapón anal ¡Con cola de zorro!_ ”

Crowley podía asegurar que el ángel estaba en perfecto equilibrio, pero así iba a tomar demasiado tiempo hasta que llegue al orgasmo, y él… él ya no iba a durar mucho. Así que se salió completamente solo para voltear a Aziraphale e inmediatamente volver a entrar.

-Dame una mano, ángel. Mira a tu derecha.

Milagrosamente, un pequeño dispositivo había aparecido a su lado. Alargado como un lápiz y de color rosa. Sin distraerse de lo que sucedía en su parte baja, Aziraphale cogió el artículo y notó un botón en la base. Cuando su mano empezó a vibrar, supo de qué se trataba.

-Estoy en mi límite, así que, si lo presionas contra ese precioso clítoris tuyo, te lo agradecería bastante.

Aziraphale no lo pensó 2 veces e hizo como se le ordenó. El todopoderoso lo acoja en su gloria. No había forma en que sus piernas estuvieran más abiertas o su boca hiciera una “o” más perfecta. El paraíso ya no tenía nada que ver con el jardín del Edén. Así como lo previó Crowley, la nueva estimulación aceleró el proceso, y por primera vez en 6000 años, Aziraphale tuvo un squirt.

Crowley no perdió el tiempo y aceleró el paso hasta llenar nuevamente a su compañero con semen, y agradeció a quien correspondiera, haber sido recompensado con un chorro divino.

Ambos cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro, aún sin poder procesar lo que había ocurrido. Respirar aún resultaba una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo, y sus extremidades parecían haber fallecido en el proceso. Cuando Crowley pudo acceder lo suficiente a su lógica, chascó sus dedos para limpiarlos milagrosamente y taparlos con las sábanas. Aziraphale, haciendo uso de su escasa movilidad, se acurrucó a su lado, aun disfrutando los espasmos de su post clímax.

-Gracias, querido.

-Todo por ti, ángel.

-Realmente fue una experiencia extraordinaria.

-Mhn.

-Pero ahora que cruzamos esta barrera, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Es cierto que las serpientes tienen 2 penes?

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> *El poema es un extracto de "¿De qué modo te amo?" de Elizabeth Barrett Browning.  
> *Hice unos dibujos para que puedan visualizar mejor sus atuendos: https://www.wattpad.com/953173506-pide-y-se-te-dará


End file.
